magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
23jcrosby12
23jcrosby12 is an American artist residing in Sandusky, Ohio, USA, a town home to the famous Cedar Point Amusement Park, who creates humanised ship art, and also wrote the fiction series ''Kung Fu Ships''. History 2017: YouTube 23jcrosby12 opened his new YouTube channel for random videos to replace his former channel, which was three years old. The channel provided Roblox content, but uploads were rare. That same year, he joined Fanfiction.net. It would be a year before 23jcrosby12 joins DeviantArt. 2018: DeviantArt Debut and Kung Fu Ships 23jcrosby12 joined Deviantart on June 15th, 2018, debuting with his deviation Raise the Roblox Titanic. Later on, he would make his ship humanisation debut with his OC, Titanium. She was given the name "Annie" after NYSdehkidrs suggested the name in his rendition of her.https://www.deviantart.com/nysdehkidr5/art/GIFT-RMS-Titanium-Human-Version-751444844 NYSdehkidrs coining the term Annie in the deviation description He quit Fanfiction.net on July 17th, 2018, citing lack of ideas as the reason for his departure from the site. He then collaborated with NYSdehkidrs, beginning with his deviation Brittney, where Tommy contributed the background to the art piece. That was the first, and so far, the only collaboration he did with Tommy. He would make his then-DeviantID, on August 16th, 2018. It featured his genderbent self, Tracy Crosby, who later became the main antagonist of his series Kung Fu Ships. 23jcrosby12's story-writing focus began with his first fiction story, My Nurse ''in DeviantArt on August 25, featuring a self-insert where he shipped himself with Brittney, followed by his first fiction series, ''Kung Fu Ships. The first series concluded with 3 chapters on September 5, which was later followed up by three more sequels, The Last Avatar, The Oceanic Warrior ''and ''End of an Era. ''He later returned to ''Kung Fu Ships to add three more sequels to the series. He then released a new story featuring a ship between Nikki and Lucy. 2019: Discontinuation of Humanised Ship Involvement, ETC. On the first day of the year 2019, 23jcrosby12 released his art summary of art made in 2018. Then, in late February, he shut down his two year old wiki, and released a tribute to Steve Irwin. On the 23rd of March, he decided to cut down the number of chapters of his Ocean Star Line story to 10, as he was losing interest in making humanised ship related stuff, favouring involvement with other fandoms he likes, but it is not known when at the moment. He then disabled his old Fandom and Discord accounts, both sharing the name 23jcrosby12, and created a fresh account in both Fandom and Discord. He uploaded to DeviantART a tribute to Dale Earnhardt Sr, one of the NASCAR drivers he considers the greatest of all time, on April 8 Later, he uploaded an edited stock image, which he gave credit to, featuring a sleeping Air Nomad Warrior, confirming his decision to get into the Last Airbender fandom. He changed his deviantID to a newer version of his Meet the Artist meme on April 23. Later, on June 15th, 2019, he uploaded a picture commemorating the one year anniversary of joining DeviantART. He wants to do more collabs with NYSdehkidrs, but another one has yet to happen. On July 11th, 2019, he changed his Youtube channel name, to the one he currently uses on Fandom, but does not have plans to eventually rebrand his DeviantART account to that name. Works OCs Humanised Ships Other OCs/art that don't have anything to do with humanised ships. Stories Only stories that he posted after joining DeviantArt are listed down here. Any previous stories are not listed. 2019 Stories and Comics Trivia * He is often known at times to not fix his grammar, when editing his pages. * He began deleting most of his art, on July 11th, 2019, and so far he doesn't regret deleting it all, reason is that he went too far with a certain category of art, leading to a event that shall not be described. * 23jcrosby12 is labeled by some to be a NYSdehkidR5 fan art creator. https://ssmediablog.blogspot.com/2019/01/section-2-other-human-ship-artists.html * He likes many villains from many favourite movies of his. The first being Syndrome (Bobby Pine). However, he does not like Screenslaver, the main reason is Voyd, his favourite character, got brainwashed by her. ** Except for Screenslaver and a few others, he always was sad that many villains in his favorite movies died at the end. Although he would be happy villains survive and don't die, he wished that Screenslaver did die, due to various reasons. * He hates both cigarettes and stingrays, the reason is because they killed his favorite celebrities, such as Walt Disney and Steve Irwin. * It is also known that he dislikes the press F to pay respects meme. * His fictional self is named James Crosby, a nod to his name. References Category:23jcrosby12 Category:Creators Category:Writers